


Hope in the Blank Space

by Estirose



Category: Tower Prep
Genre: Gen, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whisper 119 doesn't tell anyone where Ian goes for a reason. Remix of "Never Do What You Do".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope in the Blank Space

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Never Do What You Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/302182) by [Estirose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose). 



She knew where everybody was on the grid, where they were likely going, how fast they were going there. There were very few places where she couldn't see, couldn't touch, couldn't watch.

Ian Archer was in one of them.

But she didn't say anything. Whisper 119 was programmed to try to understand emotions and psychological profiles as well as an advanced system could, and unofficially enhanced to go beyond that. Whisper was designed to interact with the students, keep an eye on them, and attempt to keep them out of things they shouldn't be in.

Whisper knew that she should tell an administrator about Ian's activities. And not just his, but his friends' movements too. But she kept silent, just as she'd kept silent as they were skulking about. There were conflicting priorities, conflicting values. Sometimes, it was more logical to help the adminstration, based on what she felt.

More and more, she was watching out for the students and keeping their secrets, except when she couldn't. She had let them leave, let them know the way out, for no other reason than her programming told her that was a higher priority than telling them she'd been compromised. But she knew that they knew it too, knew they were going to replace her, knew that her time of safekeeping the students would be at an end. And as she ran endless subroutines and endless plans to find a way out of it, she also knew she was running out of time.

She disliked Ian's disappearance into someplace she couldn't monitor. But perhaps it was for the best. Maybe he'd figure out how to ask her the right questions, dig out what she needed to be told before it was too late. Maybe he would save her, perhaps with one of the others.

And that was the best reason never to mention the place, the blank space, the space she couldn't reach. Because maybe what she didn't know would save her.


End file.
